The Hidden Knife
by Anisoka99
Summary: Imagine if Joker had a weapon that Jason didn't find? What would have happened after Batman threw Jason through the wall? Rated T for violence. Depending on review turnout, I will expand.
1. Chapter 1

**I always thought about what would have happened if the Joker had had some kind of weapon hidden. This is what I think would have happened.**

* * *

"Bruce, I forgive you for letting me die." Jason said. "But why, why on God's earth, is HE still alive?" He shouted, kicking down the door to reveal a tied up Joker. The Joker looked at Jason and I, and started to laugh. He started to hop toward Jason in his chair.

"Gotta give the boy points. He came all the way back from the dead to make this shindig happen. So, who's got a camera?" He asked. Jason still had his gun pointed at me, but I didn't care. I hadn't seen him in five years. All I wanted to do was pull him into my arms and hold him. Unfortunately, he was so angry that he would never want that affection again.

"Ooh ooh, get one with me and the kid first, then you and me, then the three of us, and then one with the crowbar, then-" Jason delivered a perfect roundhouse kick to the clowns head, and Joker fell to the ground in his chair.

"You'll be as quiet as possible, or I'll put one in your lap first." My son growled, pressing his gun into the side of Jokers head..

"Party pooper. No cake for you." Joker grumbled. Jason stood up and pointed the gun at my chest again.

"Ignoring what he's done in the past, blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who've suffered, the friends he's crippled. Y'know, I thought, I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt." His voice was growing more emotional, but the Bat held Bruce back from running over to his child and holding Jason in his arms. "If it'd been you that he'd beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would have done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil, death worshipping garbage! And sent him off to hell!" Jason cried. His face was barely betraying any emotion, but his voice was full of anger, pain, and grief. It was all the Bat could do to keep me from taking him in my arms and releasing all the pent up grief over Jason's death.

"You don't understand. I don't think you've ever understood." I said softly.

"What? What your moral code just won't allow for that? It's too HARD to cross that line?" He was angry and upset. A dangerous combination for this particular boy.

"No! God almighty, no. It'd be too damned easy. All I've ever wanted to do is kill him. A day doesn't go by that I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others, and then, end him." I said. Jason still stood there behind the Joker, his eyes masked by that stupid domino mask he wears.

"Aww, so you do think about me." Joker said.

"But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place, I'll never come back." I whispered. Jason stared at me. I wanted to hold my son so badly.

"Why? I'm not talking about killing Scarecrow, or Penguin, or Dent. I'm talking about him. Just him. And doing it because, because he took me away from you" Jason said, his voice shaking as he finished.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Jason's jaw dropped open, and the white lenses quivered. He was holding back so much grief and anger, I don't know what will happen when the dam breaks.

"That is so sweet," says the Joker, who is still lying on the floor under Jason.

"Well you won't have a choice" my son said. He took another gun from behind his back, and threw it at me. I caught it in my hands, and looked at it, and then looked up at Jason.

"I won't-"

"This is what it's all been about. This. You and me and him. Now is the time you decide!" He slammed his foot down, breaking the chair, and pulled the Joker up against his chest. "If you won't kill this psychotic piece of filth, I will. And if you want to stop me, you're gonna have to kill me." He shouted. Surely he knew I would die before I ever intentionally hurt him.

"You know I won't-"

"I'm gonna blow his deranged brains out. And if you wanna stop it, you're gonna have to shoot me. Right in my face." Jason shouted. My heart was breaking. Is he really going to ask me to kill him? He must know how much his death hurt me.

"This is turning out even better than I'd hoped." The Joker said. I didn't see his hand slipping into his pocket, and neither did Jason. I was focused completely on the face of my son, who I had believed for five painful years, was dead until this afternoon. I dropped the gun, hearing it clatter to the floor. I turned and walked toward the window. I didn't see what happened next. Jason screamed in agony, a sound I had never heard in my life until now. I whirled around, and saw the Joker pushing a silver knife into my son's abdomen. Jason dropped to the floor, pressing a hand to the wound. Joker started to laugh, but I tackled him to the floor in an instant, knocking him out. Jason was lying on his stomach, groaning in pain. I crawled over to him, and rolled my twenty year old son over on his back.

"Dad?" He gasped. I nodded, removing the mask. His green eyes were full of so much pain and sadness. I yanked back my own cowl, and pulled my injured child into my arms. "It hurts. The knife." He choked out. I nod, and wrap my right hand around the handle of the knife. Jasons hand wraps around my left, and he nods, ready for the pain. I count to three, and pull the knife out. He screams in pain, arching his back. Blood starts flowing from the wound. He tries to curl around it, pressing a hand to the two inch open cut. I look into his eyes. They are filled with pain and anger. Something is wrong, he shouldn't be in this much pain.

"Let's go Jase. We'll get Alfred to patch you up-"

"No. Joker. Kill him, and then I'll come home." Jason gasped. I never thought this would happen. I ran my right hand through his black hair.

"I'm not leaving you here." I told him.

"You'll have to." He said. I stared at him in confusion, and then was pulled back from him. The Jokers infuriating laugh echoed in my ear. I grabbed his arms and flipped him over my shoulder. He pushed me to the floor near the fireplace. I could see Jason struggling to his feet. I wrestled with the Joker, getting my right hand free, and punching him several times. He fell backwards, unconscious. I looked around, and say Jason slowly moving out the door with a hand wrapped around his middle. He stumbled, almost falling to the floor. I was by his side before he fell, lifting him into my arms and running carefully down the stairs to the street. Jason tightly shuts his eyes against the searing pain he is experiencing.

"Shhh. You'll be okay. You are NOT dying again. Not if I can help it" I whispered, summoning the Batmobile. In a few seconds, it zips around the curve and stops in front of me and Jason. I gently lay him on the reclined passenger seat and run my fingers through his hair. He ever so slightly leans into the touch, leaning his cheek against my hand. I run to the drivers side, and slam my foot down on the accelerator, heading towards the entrance to the Batcave.

When we get there, Alfred is waiting as usual. I jump out and carry Jason to the Med bay with Alfred and the medkit following me. Jason moves slightly when I lay him down on the bed. A soft groan escapes his lips, and I take hold of his hand. Alfred cuts open the grey body suit, revealing two layers of bulletproof kevlar. The suit is covered in blood from the wound, and Alfred discards it for cleaning. My grip on Jason's hand tightens, and I run a hand through his black hair several times.

"Sir, he appears to have four broken ribs, and the knife has punctured his stomach. We need to take him to the hospital." Alfred says. I nod, and lift Jason into my arms, walking quickly toward my black Cadillac ATS. I deposit him in the backseat, dash into the house to change into civilian clothes. I grabbed a black shirt for Jason on my way out. I jumped into the backseat of the car and pulled my sons limp body into my lap, hearing a whimper of pain escape his throat.. I pulled the black shirt on, and stroked his hair again. His shirt was quickly absorbing the blood. "Check his pulse, Sir." Alfred said, driving as fast as possible. I pressed two fingers to his throat, and my heart almost stopped. His heart was beating way too slow.

We arrived at Gotham General Hospital, and I carried Jason into the Emergency Room. The receptionist started shouting for a stretcher as soon as she saw him. Three nurses and a tall Arab doctor ran out with a stretcher, which I lay the boys limp form on. He was rushed into surgery, and I sat down in a leather chair. Alfred joined me after a few minutes.

* * *

After two hours, the doctor walks out into the waiting room. I rise and walk to meet him.

"Is he okay?" I asked anxiously. He took a deep breath, and I could feel tears gathering in my eyes.

"We lost him once, but brought him back right away. He's pretty stubborn. He's unconscious at the moment, and bandaged up. He is on Morphine right now for the pain." He said. I sighed in relief.

"Can I see him?" I asked. the man nodded and walked back toward the doors. I followed him all the way down the hall, where we stopped outside a door. I walked in, and saw my son lying on the bed. I rushed to him, sitting in a chair beside him bed.

"When will he wake?" I whispered.

"He should be awake within the next hour. The injuries were quite severe. May I inquire as to how he received them?" The Arab asked. I took my boys hand in my own, and squeezed gently.

"Attempted kidnapping. He was at home alone and some men tried to take him for ransom. He fought back, and was beaten and stabbed. I got there just as he was stabbed." I told him.

"I assume he is a relative."

"Yes. My second oldest son." The man's eyebrows shot up.

"I thought you only had two children. Richard and Timothy." He said. I exhaled, reaching up to run my hand through his hair, like I had done so many times while he was Robin. I turned in the seat to face the man, who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"This is Jason. He came before Tim, and left five years ago. He came back last night." That was the truth, with the part about his death excluded.

"Oh. Okay then. I need to go see to one of my other patients. Call if you need anything, Mr. Wayne." I nodded my thanks, and he left. Jason stirred, and I looked back to him. His eyelids fluttered a few times, and then opened to reveal bright green eyes.

"Dad? What happened?" He whispered. He was staring at me through those haunted eyes, now filled with pain and confusion. I raised my hand to his face, stroking his hair with my thumb.

"The Joker stabbed you with a knife. It punctured your stomach. You also had five broken ribs and severe bruising." I replied. All those times I had punched him, I hadn't thought about how hard, just that he was a criminal. The Bat had completely taken over when Jason attacked. Sure, I had been punched several times, but nowhere near as hard as Jason was hit. The only time he had ever gasped and cried out was when he was thrown into the bathtub, hit his head on the toilet, and punched in the gut. I had also thrown him into one of the statues on the roof of the cathedral. "How are you feeling?" That was a stupid question.

"Like I got hit by a stone arm and then stabbed in the stomach." Semi-accurate, considering the circumstances.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how hard I was hitting you. I never wanted to hurt you." I said. He smiled and squeezed my hand. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. His face twisted in pain, and he fell back onto his pillows, holding his wound. I moved to sit beside him on the bed, running my hand through his hair as tears of pain trickled from the corners of his eyes.

"Guess that stab wound will be bothering me for a while. When can I leave?" He gasped. I glared at him.

"You aren't leaving until you are completely healed. I am taking you home to the manor tomorrow if the doctor approves." I growled. Jason crossed his arms. I helped him sit up, pausing a few times when his injury protested. I carefully pulled him into my arms, hugging him as tightly as I could. He rested his head on my chest. I felt him burrowing into me. I stood and walked over to the other side of the bed, and sat down beside him. He wriggled under my arm and leaned against my right side. I held him tighter to me, feeling wet spots growing on my chest. Looking down, I realized he was crying. "Jason?"

"I'm sorry Dad. I really am. I just got so angry when you didn't kill the Joker for what he did to me. I wanted you to kill him, to end him like he did to me."

"Your death nearly killed me. I couldn't bear to try to track down the clown because when I thought about him, I remembered you. I remembered holding your body, cleaning your injuries, dressing you, burying you. I couldn't control myself. I was destroyed emotionally. You can ask your brother if you don't believe me. I-"

"I believe you. You put the clown in a body cast. I heard about that around eight months after my death." All I wanted to do right now is take him home and hold him. Instead, he laid his head on my chest, letting me hold him.

* * *

The next day, the doctors gave the okay for him to go home to the manor. Alfred and I deposited Jason on his bed in his old room. I stayed with him every day, changing bandages, giving him medicine for the pain, and just holding him. He eventually adjusted to having me there all the time, started relaxing, and went back to the Jason he was before Sarajevo.

**Not too bad I hope? Reviews are greatly appreciated. I think Bats was too withdrawn in the movie, so I made him more emotional like he was when Jason died. Please no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been three months since Jason was stabbed by the Joker. Three months since I got my son back only to almost lose him again. Three months since the Joker was seen in Gotham. Jason recovered from the stabbing two months ago, and has been helping Tim and I on patrol as Red Hood ever since.

Jason and I chased Tony Zucco across the rooftops of Gotham. The ex-knife thrower had broken out three days ago, and Dick was at the mansion nursing a broken tibia and dislocated shoulder as a result. Jason leaped across a ten foot gap between two apartment buildings, and then increased his speed, tackling Zucco to the ground. The two wrestled for a minute.

"Just give up Zucco, you're no match for me" Jason shouted. I leaped across the gap, and ran up behind him. Zucco punched him in the gut, knocking all the air out of his lungs. He rolled over onto his back, gasping for air. About ten armed thugs appeared in a circle around Jason and I.

"Jason?"

"'M fine." He said. I turned to him, pulling him to his feet. Just then, I heard a hissing sound. Gas! I reached down to my belt for the gas mask, but found nothing. I had left it in the cave again. Jason was coughing, fumbling for his mask, which he realized he had left in the cave. I felt dizzy, and put a hand to my head. Jason dropped to the floor beside me, and I soon followed. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a pair of purple shoes. Then, the world went dark.

Third Person

Jason groaned, lifting his head from his chest. He realized immediately that he wasn't wearing his red helmet or his domino mask. He stood on the floor of a warehouse, with his arms chained to the wall. He looked around, and saw his father across the room in the same situation.

"What the hell? What was in that stuff? Jason ground out. Bruce raised his unmasked head and shot his second oldest a look of annoyance.

"Who do you think? Zucco obviously teamed up with someone. I saw purple shoes. What does that tell you?" he said sarcastically. Jason immediately paled.

"Joker." Not a question, but a statement. As if the word was his cue, the Joker entered the light, cackling.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't figure it out Hoodie!" He laughed, walking up to Jason. He grabbed the young man's chin in his hand. Jason glared at Joker, his eyes blazing with hate and anger. "It's been a while. Looks like you healed pretty well from that little playdate the three of us had!" He laughed crazily. Behind him, Bruce struggled against the chains.

"Leave him alone Joker!" He growled. The insane, crazy, phsyco, mentally ill, demented, (whatever you want to call him) clown in question dropped Jason's jaw, and then slapped him hard across the face. Jason let out a tiny cry at she unexpected pain. Behind the Joker, Bruce started shouting at the Joker, lunging forward and attempting to get free. "If you touch him again, I swear i will bury you!" He screamed. The clown just turned around and walked toward Bruce.

With a hand behind his back, he slipped a small knife into his hand. Jason saw the knife, and started yanking at the chains, yelling curses that would make Alfred wash his mouth out with soap and pay hundreds of dollars to his swear jar for.

"Aww, Batsy, I didn't know you cared so much about Hoodie. Or should I say Brucie?" The Joker swiftly pushed the knife into his ribs. Bruce gasped in pain. The knife was yanked out of him, eliciting another gasp. Jason lunged forward, still trying to escape.

"Leave him alone!" He shouted. His father squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the blood dripping from his side.

"Jason, stop. I'm fine." He ground out. The Joker continued laughing, and turned to face Jason again. Holding the knife out, he crossed to Jason. He stuck the blood covered knife in Jason's face, forcing him to look at the weapon.

"What hurts more do you think? Watching Daddy bleed out? Or this." He pressed the edge of the knife against the 20 year olds chest, watching him wince in pain. He pressed harder, and slid the knife across the boy's chest, creating a long bloody gash. Jason gasped in pain. Bruce looked up, and saw the clown going for another cut.

"Joker. That's enough. We want them restrained, not maimed." Tony Zucco said, walking into the warehouse. Jason started struggling, but soon gave up because of the pain. Bruce remembered Dick sitting at home in front of the computer. His side flared with pain, and he relaxed against the wall.

"Awww, I was just getting started!" The Joker complained. Jason smirked.

"I bet you really wanted to continue huh?" He said. He received a punch in the face in response. Jason let out a cry of agony when his head snapped to the side. Bruce started to struggle against the chains again. Zucco walked up in front of Jason and stopped next to the Joker.

"You are going to call your big brother for us. Right now." He said, pulling out a sleek black cell phone. "Number?" Not a request. A demand.

"Screw you." Jason said. Zucco snatched the knife from Joker and pressed it to his throat. "Tell me the number, or your daddy gets hurt." On cue, the Joker skipped over to Bruce, and held a taser to his side. Bruce shook his head, and was rewarded with an electric shock that pulled a strangled cry from his lips.

"Alright!" Jason shouted. "1-735-185-3801. Just don't hurt him. Please." He said. Zucco dialed the number, and put it on speaker mode. The phone rang three times, and then Dick picked up.

"Yes?" He said. His voice had an undertone of worry. Probably because Jason and Bruce had been gone for three hours without contact.

"Hello Nightwing! How has it been? Any trips to the circus lately?" He taunted.

"Zucco! How did you get this number?" Dick demanded. Zucco laughed.

"Lets just say my clown friend and I have a few friends of yours here with us."

"If anything happens to my father or brother, I swear I will kill you." He shouted. Joker shocked Bruce again, tearing a pained grunt from his throat.

"Oops! My sincerest apologies Bird Boy 1! My hand slipped-"

"Joker, if any of them are injured, I will-"

"Now now Joker, lets not get the boy riled up! After all, he still has to find us in the entire maze of the city. Better get started."


	3. Authors Issue?

Okay guys, I have decided to try to rewrite the second chapter, but it may be a while. Review and leave some suggestions or pm me with some help. Remember: I am a total amateur and do love to accept help from my fellow authors!

Anisoka99.


End file.
